Anihilacja: Federacja cz.14
Nagły huk wstrząsnął ogromnym pojazdem, sprawiając że Lulu spadła z łóżka wprost na metalową podłogę. Kotołaczka jęknęła z bólu, otwierając oczy. Była w głównym pokoju Generała Rzeźnika, na pokładzie jego pojazdu- Egzekutora. Pomieszczenie to miało 10x10 m i wypełnione było łóżkiem, wielkim drewnianym biurkiem oraz kilkoma szafami w których obecne były najróżniejsze plany które opracowywał Generał. - Pan Rzeźnik?- odezwała się zaspanym głosem Lulu, przecierając jedno oko i rozglądając się po pokoju. Po chwili kobieta wzięła do rąk fioletowy koc, owiła wokół siebie i ruszyła na czworaka do drzwi. Wielkie, automatyczne drzwi otworzyły się gdy tylko wyczuły ruch a kotołaczka wyszła na długi, biały korytarz. - Nyaa.- ziewnęła kobieta, ruszając poprzez korytarz. Owinięta w koc Lulu nie napotkała nikogo na ostatnim piętrze Egzekutora, jednak schodząc po schodach poziom niżej widziała już kilkunastu żołnierzy. Pomachała im przyjaźnie na powitanie, a mężczyźni i kobiety z 10 Batalionu odpowiedzieli równie przyjaźnie. Większość z nich szczerze nie miało problemów z pozytywnym nastawieniem do Lulu- byli jednak również tacy, których podziw i strach wobec Generała Rzeźnika blokował przed okazaniem nietaktu wobec kotołaczki. Kobieta po kilku minutach dotarła do głównych drzwi wyjściowych. Otworzyły się jednak nim Lulu do nich podeszła, gdyż na pokład wszedł Adam-9, wielki na 1,8 metra humanoidalny robot wyposażony w czarny pancerz, dwa czerwone receptory oraz mocno zmodyfikowany Automat Duera. Lulu skuliła się lekko i odsunęła, pozwalając robotowi wejść. Nie lubiła maszyn które tworzył "ten dziwak w czerwonej piżamie". Po chwili kotołaczka wyszła na zewnątrz, do Bastionu. Był to rozciągający się na wiele kilometrów krater wypełniony najróżniejszymi ziemiankami, namiotami oraz pojazdami Federacji. Dookoła chodzili żołnierze- czy to w mundurach, pancerzach czy zwyczajnych ubraniach. Razem z nimi dużą część populacji Bastionu stanowiły roboty, a w tle przewijali się również nieludzie. Cały krater był właściwie zapełniony- cały, poza jednym miejscem. W samym sercu krateru rósł mieniący się czerwoną poświatą tulipan, do którego absolutnie nikt nie mógł się zbliżać. Lulu robiła wszystko co mogła, byleby nie podchodzić- w końcu kwiat błyszał, ale błyskotki były wielką słabością kotołaczki. Po chwili Lulu namierzyła Generała. Postawny, umięśniony mężczyzna ubrany w szary, generalski mundur oraz gustowną maskę, ciągnącą się od czoła do brody- jedynie w miejscu oczu obecne były dziury. Mężczyzna leżał na brudnej ziemi, śpiąc pomimo powtarzających się huków. - Gupi Pan Rzeźnik.- powiedziała Lulu, po czym zrzuciła z siebie koc i okryła nim śpiącego Generała. Mężczyzna spał a ubrana w samą bieliznę kotołaczka leżała na ziemi tuż obok, trzęsąc się z zimna. Wiatr był srogi, ziemia również nie dawała dużo ciepła. Lulu jednak dalej leżała, żeby pokazać że jest silna. Że zasługuje żeby być w Bastionie. Rzeźnik nie otwierając oczu zrzucił z siebie koc i otulił nim Lulu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, Generał jednak po prostu się przeciągnął a następnie podniósł powieki, ukazując światu swoje oczy. Prawe czerwone i lewe niebiekie. - Nie możesz spać?- spytał Generał. - Lulu nie może.- odpowiedziała kotołaczka.- Bo Pan Rzeźnik marznie na ziemi zamiast leżeć w łóżeczku! - Dobrze wiesz czemu to robię.- odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Bo Pan Rzeźnik jest gupi!- uniosła się Lulu. - Ponieważ tak trzeba, Lulu.- odpowiedział Generał, wstając i głaszcząc ją po głowie.- Moi żołnierze muszą spać na mrozie, więc i ja muszę na nim spać. Moi żołnierze muszą narażać swoje życia w imię Federacji, więc i ja się nie zawaham. Nigdy nie będę od nich oczekiwał czegoś, czego sam nie jestem w stanie zrobić. - Lulu wie.- odpowiedziała kotołaczka.- Lulu po prostu nie lubi być sama w pokoju Pana Rzeźnika. Lulu nie lubi być samotna. - W całym Bastionie jest tyle ludzi, że nigdy nie jesteś samotna.- odpowiedział Generał.- Ale wiem o co Ci chodzi i... Mężczyzna nie dokończył. Usłyszał dźwięk wybuchu- stosunkowo niedaleko. To oznaczało że jego posłaniec powrócił. Rzeźnik nie pomylił się. Po kilku chwilach ku ziemi zaczęła spadać Yukino Cere- z ciałem pełnym różnorakich ran, podbitym okiem oraz krzewami wielkości ręki dorosłego człowieka, wystającymi z pleców. Kilku żołnierzy wyposażonych w plecaki odrzutowe natychmiast uniosło się do góry i złapało ledwie dyszącą członkinię Dzieci Heinricha. Po kilku sekundach odstawili ją na ziemię, tuż przed oblicze Generała. - M...misja...wykonana.- powiedziała Yukino. - Mroczny Książe i Biała Szlachcianka nie wezmą udział w walkach o Metropolię?- spytał Generał. - Nie...zdążą...- odpowiedziała Yukino. Rzeźnik zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać, jednocześnie intensywniej głaszcząc mruczącą Lulu. - Dziękuję za twoją asystę, Yukino.- odpowiedział Generał.- Mam do ciebie kilka pytań. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Momentalnie osunęłaby się na ziemie, gdyby nie asysta stojących za nią żołnierzy. - Z całym szacunkiem Generale, ale czy to nie może zaczekać?- spytał jeden z żołnierzy. - Rany nie są dość poważne byś zginęła.- powiedział Rzeźnik, podchodząc do Yukino i patrząc na nią z góry, bez żadnych emocji.- A ja bardzo potrzebuje informacji. - J...ja...- dziewczyna momentalnie zaczęła kaszleć krwią, przez co nie mogła dokończyć zdania. - Dajcie jej jakieś leki przeciwbólowe i... - Nya!- zaprotestowała Lulu, wstając na równe nogi.- Yukino musi iść do szpitala! Rzeźnik spojrzał na kotołaczkę. Przez parę sekund był zupełnie cicho, po chwili jednak odwrócił się w stronę żołnierzy i przemówił. - Zabierzcie ją do lekarza.- rozkazał Generał. - Tak jest!- odpowiedzieli żołnierze. - D...dziękuję.- wyszeptała Yukino. - Nie dziękuj mnie, tylko mojemu sumieniu.- odpowiedział Generał, ponownie głaszcząc Lulu. Gdy Yukino została zaciągnięta do wnętrza Egzekutora, Rzeźnik zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Qymaen!- wydarł się Generał. Po chwili z niebios na ziemię wstąpiła istota ochrzczona tym imieniem. Wielka na 2 metry istota o torsie przerośniętego lwa, oraz głowie i skrzydłach orła o kasztanowym upierzeniu. Król istot które nawet pośród Federacji uznawane były za mit. Qymaen, Władca Gryfów. - Przekaż wszystkim wiadomość.- rozkazał Generał.- Wracamy do domu. ''- Kharlez, ty i twój Tytan prowadzicie szarżę na tym odcinku.- objaśnił głos Marcusa.- ''Jest to rejon najcięższych walk, ale musimy na nim skupić uwagę wroga, żeby siły z zachodniej części mogły dotrzeć do stolicy. - Zrozumiałem.- odpowiedział zimny, metaliczny głos Kharleza. Nie kłamał. Naprawdę rozumiał, że siły które do tej pory były zaangażowane w m.in. Szarpaninę miały teraz wolne ręce i mogły ruszyć do obrony Metropolii. Jednak żeby mogły tutaj dotrzeć ktoś musiał odwrócić od nich uwagę. Akceptował, że ta rola przypadła właśnie jemu. Chociaż nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie chociażby cząstki zaangażowania emocjonalnego. Idź tam, zabij tego i czekaj na dalsze rozkazy. Niczym maszyna do której Kharlez zawsze chciał się upodobnić. Jednak jeśli to jest to czego technik zawsze pragnął, to ile jego marzenia były warte? Jakie miały sens? Tytan nie miał podobnych przemyśleń. Parł przez gołą, przesiąkniętą krwią ziemię niczym potwór z mitów. Biegnące w jego stronę hordy stworów natychmiast odsuwaly się, widząc nadchodzącą zagładę. Tytan nie miał jednak zamiaru im odpuszczać- niczym bicz boży uderzył z całych sił w miejsce w którym zgromadziła się część sił nieprzyjaciela. Z perspektywy Kharleza wyglądało to tak, jakby rozgniótł masę mrówek. Z perspektywy istot Legion- tak jakby na głowe spadł im meteor. W momencie uderzenia spod ziemi wyskoczyły jednak inne istoty, o których Kharlez słyszał w raportach- Kopacze. Owadopodobne potwory o czarnym, ciężkim do zniszczenia pancerzu oraz niesamowicie chwytliwych szponach. Całymi dziesiątkami wskakiwały na rękę Tytana, a później również na jego obydwie nogi. - Zasrane robactwo.- powiedział mechanicznym głosem Kharlez, próbując zrzucić z siebie Kopacze. W tym samym momencie z nieba zleciał kolejny przeciwnik. Szary gad o humanoidalnych kształtach i potężnych skrzydłach, który swoją wielkością niemalże dorównywał Tytanowi rzucił się na robota nim sensory zdołały go wykryć. Wbił się ostrymi pazurami prosto w mechaniczną głowę metalowego giganta, próbując rozerwać go na strzepy. Podobne wysiłki przedsięwzięły również Kopacze. - Możnaby to nawet uznać za problem.- powiedział Kharlez. Tytan wyciągnął przed siebie ręce a następnie nakierował je wprost na głowę gada. Z otwartych dłoni uderzyła fala dźwięku o niesamowitej sile- momentalnie głowa olbrzymiego sługi Legionu eksplodowała, pokrywając cały pancerz Tytana czarną mazią. Te Kopacze które były najblizej również uległy całkowitej destrukcji. Niestety nie był to koniec. Zarówno na niebie jak i ziemi w stronę robota zaczęły zbliżać się całe tysiące stworów. W tym kilka które swoją wielkością odpowiadały maszynie Kharleza. Tytan natychmiast przyjął pozycję obronną i gotował się do dalszej walki, mimo że pozostawało na nim jeszcze wiele Kopaczy. Dwa gady będące niemal idealnymi kopiami tego który rozstał zamordowany przez Kharleza zanurkowały w powietrzu, gotowe jako pierwsze uderzyć. Nim im się to jednak udało, w ich stronę poleciała cała salwa pocisków dalekiego zasięgu. Przypalone ciała zniknęły w eksplozji tak wielkiej, że niemal odrzuciły potężną maszynę. - ''Żelazny Wilk na pozycji.- ''odezwał się nagle czyiś głos a sensory wykryły obecność osobistej maszyny Kharleza. - Piteł?- spytał Technik a z jego mechanicznego głosu naprawdę dochodziło zdziwienie. - ''A żeby tylko ja!- ''roześmiał się Biolog. Następne hordy latających stworów jakie chciały uderzyć również spotkał bolesny koniec. Kordon "Komet", "Miażdzycieli" i "Jastrzębi" momentalnie przeleciał tuż nad nimi, druzgocąc siły powietrzne Legionu niszczycielskimi salwami. Kilka Kopaczy zaczęło się zbliżać do sensorów Tytana, gdy zostały dosłownie zmasakrowane ostrzałem z Ciężkich Automatów. Chwilę później na ramionach maszyny znalazła się gruba Miodożerów. - Jednostki "40 i 4" Batalionu Federacji gotowe do służby, Panie Kharlez!- zakrzyknęła kobieta kierująca Miodożerem. Kharlezowi serce zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej. Znał ten głos. - Czekaj...- odezwał się Technik.- To ty chciałaś mój autograf w Kordianowie! Jeden z Kopaczy rzucił się na jej jednostkę, w odpowiedzi na to Miodożer odskoczył i kilkukrotnie wystrzelił w jego stronę z laserów. - Żałosne!- zakrzyknął stwór, unikając ostrzału i nacierając na przeciwniczkę. Kto wie, może nawet udałoby mu się ją dorwać, gdyby nie to że palec Tytana momentalnie rozgniótł potwora niczym robaka. - Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy, Panie Kharlez!- zakrzyknęła kobieta. Dane jakie napływały do Kharleza zdawały się potwierdzać jej słowa. Masy żołnierzy były niedaleko Tytana, by we współpracy z mechami oraz czołgami Federacji mordować jak najwięcej istot Legionu. Teraz technik to poczuł. To czego nie czuł od bardzo dawna, uczucie którego szukał odkąd zaczęła się ta wojna. Nie był sam. - Bring. The. Stoooooorrrrrmmmm!!- zakrzyknęli w jednym momencie Kharlez i Piteł, rzucając się bez strachu na hordy przeciwników. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures